


Everything's dead

by Inpu



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Imprisonment, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Control, Video, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inpu/pseuds/Inpu
Summary: Just a little bit slashy Murphy/10K fanvideo





	Everything's dead




End file.
